memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Treachery, Faith and the Great River (episode)
Series: DS9 Season: 7 Original Airdate: YYYY-MM-DD Production Number: PRODUCTION NUMBER Year: 2375 Stardate: Unknown Story by: Philip Kim and David Weddle & Bradley Thompson Teleplay by: Ira Steven Behr & Hans Beimler Directed by: Stephen L. Posey Odo is contacted by Weyoun, who reveals that he wants to defect to the Federation. Summary Odo is skeptical when he recieves a message from Gul Russol, one of his most reliable informants. Russol was executed when Cardassia joined the Dominion, or so Odo thought. At the rendezvous point Odo finds Weyoun who announces to him that he wants to defect.... Back on DS9, O'Brien is in dire straits. Sisko has ordered him to get the Defiant's gravity net up and running in three days, but the rest of the station is needing repairs too. But the graviton stabilizer won't be available for three weeks !! Nog offers the Chief his help, but O'Brien thinks that will get him in deeper trouble. After Nog obtains the Chief's authorisation code, the Ferengi begins wheeling and dealing for the stabilizer in the Chief's name. Not long after, the Captains Desk from the station. Nog explains that it's on loan to Al Lorenzo Chief of Operations on Decos Prime, who wants a holopicture of himself behind it!!! In exchange for the loan, Lorenzo will give O'Brien an induction modulator, which O'Brien can trade to the U.S.S. Musashi for a phaser emitter. The phaser emitter will then go to the U.S.S. Sentinel which has the stabilizer that O'Brien needs. As O'Brien panics thinking the worse, Nog tells the Chief to trust the Great Material Continuum, which the Ferengi believe flows through the universe like a river, bringing the items people need to them. On a barren moon Weyoun's offer to trade vaulable intelligence about the Dominion in exchange for asylm in the Federation seems too good an offer to pass up. Odo agrees to take Weyoun back to DS9, but before they get very far they recieve a transmission from Cardassia. Odo is surprised to see that the transmission is from Damar and Weyoun !! It turns out that the Weyoun with Odo is clone number 6, which apparently defective as he has a lack of faith in the Founders. The Weyoun clone 7 orders clone 6 to activate his termination implant, something all Vorta clones have within their brains. When 6 refuses Damar vows that the runabout will never return to DS9. Soon a Jem'Hadar fighter appears and tries to shoot down and destroy the runabout.Weyoun 6 gives details to Odo about the weakness of the fighter which allows Odo to destroy it. As they continue their journey back to the station, Weyoun 6 tells Odo the story of how the Vorta came to be in the service of the Founders. They were nothing more than timid, ape-like tree dwellers when they saw there first Shape-Shifter which was fleeing a group of "solids". A family of Vorta hid the Changeling from it's pursuers and the grateful changeling promised one day that they would transform the Vorta into a powerful people. After Odo expresses satisfaction that his people are capable of kindness, Weyoun makes a startling revelation...The Founders Are Dying. As more Jem'Hadar ships show up, Odo takes the runabout into an asteriod field, hides it in a large chunk of ice and powers down.But within hours the Jem'Hadar flush them out. Knowing that it is hopeless and to save Odo's life, Weyoun 6 contacts Weyoun 7 and asks him to call off the attack, whilst they watch Weyoun 6 activates his termination device. Satisfied Weyoun 7 orders the ships to stop attacking, meanwhile Weyoun 6 asks Odo for his blessing before he dies. Although Odo despises the idea that the Founders are Gods he grants Weyoun 6 his wish. Background Information Referenced Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: #28 Links and References Guest Stars *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun References COMMA-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT YET MENTIONED IN SUMMARY OR CHARACTERS) Previous Episode: Chrysalis Episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Next Episode: Once More Unto the Breach